Scars, Love and Magic
by Lightningwolf18
Summary: Merlin has many secrets and what if one of them had to do with scars. Merlin also feels something for Morgana. Even still there is also a great evil brewing and Merlin can't face it alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ow," Merlin yelled, "why am I always the dummy in your training sessions."

Arthur rolls his eyes " Because. Merlin, you're my servant."

Merlin and Arthur are on the training grounds practicing.

Merlin is always doing something. Its always Merlin do this or Merlin do that. Not to mention all the bruises he gets from getting pounded with a mace or hit with a sword.

When they finish merlin bruised and sweaty as always goes back to the physician's chambers. And lies down on his bed and closes his eyes.

"Merlin" Gauis calls "I need you to go get a bucket of water for me"

Merlin groans "when does this end" he mutters 

(scene break) 

Merlin PoV

Ug there's Gauis to. You'd think that with doing all of my chores for Arthur and saving the royal prats life so many times, I'd catch a break but no.

I go into the market place and see all the people flooding in and out of the town gates. I go over to the water pipe and watch the water trickle into the bucket then lift it up once its filled. I've gotten pretty strong over the last year with all I have to carry around for Guais and Arthur as well as training with the knights. Oh, and saving Arthur don't forget about that. I pretty muscular for my gangly and scrawny body.

As I walk back to Gauis's and I's chambers I see a face in the crowd that looks lost.

"Mother?" I ask

I drop my bucket and hug her as I pull back I see her eye. It's a horrible bruised purple.

"what happened?" I ask

She looks away

"Who did this to you?"

She manages a weak smile

"Can you get me an audience with the king I must speak to him?" she says softly

(scene break) 

**If you have watched season one of Merlin you know what happens next Uther says no to Merlins's mother. Merlin is going anyway and Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana( I promise there will be Mergana) are going with him. Arthur helps lead the battle against Kanan. Ealdor wins because Merlin uses magic to save them but sadly Will Merlins best friend dies because Kanan wasn't actually dead and Kanan throws a spear at Arthur and Will dives in the way. Will says he was the one who did the magic to save Merlin and then Will dies in merlins arms.**

Merlins PoV

All I feel is sadness as I watch Will's dead body slowly burn. He was the only person who ever truly understood Merlin. To Merlin's right, Arthur looks at him.

"You knew he was a sorcerer didn't you, that's what you were going to tell me," Arther says accusingly.

"Yes" I whisper "he was"

"You know how dangerous magic is, you shouldn't have kept this from me, Merlin."

I don't say anything only look at the fire. Arthur walks away.

My mom comes up to me and gives me a hug.

"You better be going," she says

"I don't have to go" I choke out

"Yes, you do," she whispers

I turn to her

"if anything was to happen to you…"

"I know where to find you," she says affectionately "you have to go, Merlin, You belong at Arthurs side."

"I know"

"I've seen how much he needs you…. and how much you need him, your like to sides of the same coin."

I look at her quizzically "I've heard that before." I stare at her "I'm going to miss you" I give her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too," she says

"Mother" I whisper "before I go I need to tell you something"

"What?" she asks worriedly

"Can we go somewhere more private"

"Yes," the worry on her face is growing bigger.

Back at her house, I sit her down on her bed. One tear rolls down from my eye.

"Mom, you remember how when I hadn't had control over my magic and I used to cut down a tree?"

"Yes," she says " the tree fell on old man Suins.

"Yes," I say "Well I didn't tell you everything."

"What do you mean?"

"That night Suins made me walk with him into the woods and there…." I trailed off "he whipped me. he said if I ever told anyone he would kill you. I….He…. he made me go back every night."

I took off my shirt on my back white lines stretched from all over and in some places the skin hadn't healed just right.

"With how many times Arthur had hit my back I have learned to mask this stinging pain but it hurts like hell most of the time" I whispered

My mom had her eyes wide with shock

"I…" she trailed off "I….Oh Merlin I am so sorry she rushes toward me and gives me a hug.

"Its alright mom," I say

Suddenly I hear a gasp behind me

I turn around

It's Gwen 

**I hope you liked my first chapter I know its cringe I hope to be better as this story progresses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Merlin pov

"Gwen," I whisper

"Merlin? you've been whipped," she whispers back

"Yes" I answer

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I look down. I feel guilty for not telling her but…..

"I haven't told anyone except my mother and now you, Gwen you mustn't tell anyone. Please, I beg you."

"Merlin I…"

"Please, Gwen, swear you won't tell anyone"

"I swear Merlin"

"Thank you, Gwen," I say

I look at the ground. I know that mother and Gwen are looking at me. I don't meet their eyes

"I don't understand though Merlin," Gwen says "Why would you never tell us."

I look up but don't look at them

"I didn't want to be a burden and…. I thought you'd all think I was weak"

I quickly put my shirt on and go outside. I leave my mother and Gwen staring after me. Its late out and the sun is setting. I run to a lake close by to Ealdor, there is a pink and orange light in the sky and it hits the lake so that there is a mirror image reflecting on the lake. It's very beautiful.

(Scene break)

Gwen Pov

Merlin has scars is all I can think. He's always been stronger than all of us and yet he thinks we would all think he was weak. Merlin has scars.

I sit on the bed and put my head in my hands.

He thinks of himself as a burden to.

"Why would Merlin think of himself as a burden," I ask Merlins mother

She winces

"I…. I can't tell you everything since its not for me to tell."

I nod

"When Merlin was a child here in Ealdor he…. He would accidentally do things that the town didn't like or accidentally do things that got in the way of important things going on in the village. Because of this people would constantly call him a waste of space, or a freak…. Things like that. So Merlin grew up thinking he wasn't important, he was weak or no one cared what happened to him." his mother finishes her story with a sigh.

"That's horrible!" I yell

"Yes" she sighs again

We sit in silence for a while

"Gwen?" she asks

"Yes" I answer

"Look after my son, he's had too much hardship already."

"I will try"

She gives me a sad smile

"Thank you" she sighs sadly but also happily, "I'm glad he has such good friends."

I smile back

(scene break)

 **Finally, it's here. are you ready for some beginning Mergana.**

Merlin PoV

I'm sitting in front of the lake. Just in my thoughts. Suddenly I hear a crack of someone stepping on dried leaves and sticks. I turn around. It's Morgana.

"Are you alright Merlin?" she asks

"Yes thank you, Morgana." I smile

She smiles back and comes and sits down next to me

"Its very beautiful," she says

I turn and look at her. She doesn't notice

"Yes, it is."

The lake is very beautiful but I'm more talking about her. She is maybe the loveliest person on this earth. She has wavy long raven black hair same color as mine. She also has emerald green eyes. Perfect cheekbones and that's only on the outside. On the inside, she is kind, good-hearted, and smart. She is also a complete badass.

"I'm sorry about Will" she says

"So am I," I say "he was my only true friend."

She gives me a hug.

"If it helps I think of you as a friend." she whispers "your kind and you do so much for all of us, like helping me with the Druid boy."

I blush, I have a bit of a crush on Morgana.

"Now Morgana." I tease "what would Uther think, you being friends with a servant."

"I don't care what Uther thinks," she says

"For the record Morgana, I think of you as a friend too"

They smile at each other

 **Chapter 2 done what do you think. Anyway, I'll try to keep posting. Also if people have any ideas for the story feel free to send me a message.**


End file.
